


A Newfound Appreciation for Fashion

by MaidenM



Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Footjob, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Sex, Submissive Hubert, Tickling, soft dom Ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: There were many things Hubert found exhausting about high society, far too many including the fact that his job meant that he had to deal with it, but fashion was something he found particularly trying. But for once he had to admit; this new trend was something he fully could appreciate and hoped would be ‘in’ for quite some time.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786168
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	A Newfound Appreciation for Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme. I wanted to try writing for a kink I don't actually have myself and tbh I had a lot of fun and kiiiinda get it now. The prompt asked for a ticklish Ferdinand indulging Hubert's footworship/submissive kink. And it gave me an excuse to insert my own fascination with evolving fashion inspired by the 1600's xD

There were many things Hubert found exhausting about high society, _far_ too many including the fact that his job meant that he had to deal with it, but fashion was something he found particularly trying. He understood, better than most he would argue, that how one presented themselves had an enormous impact on virtually everything and that the clothes and accessories one wore were an effective method of tipping the scales in one’s favour. But there was _so_ much of it! Every season it changed. Shapes, colours, fabric, whens and hows and everything in between! Just when he thought he might have gotten a good grip on what was ‘in’ Dorothea kindly informed him that it was ‘out’ and the whole thing would start all over again as he tried to make sure Lady Edelgard’s wardrobe was up to par.

But for once he had to admit; this new trend was something he fully could appreciate and hoped would be ‘in’ for quite some time.

Sitting on the bed Hubert had a prime view of Ferdinand as the redhead twisted and twirled in front of the foot-length mirror, only half dressed in his new outfit. Being the Prime Minister meant being in the public eye, and being Ferdinand meant being a man of the people. Ferdinand cared so much for what the people thought, something that bled over into the vain streak he had so much trouble admitting he had. Hubert had lost count how many times his lover had stood in front of their bed, tearing his hair out at the sight of dozens of outfits he had picked out and tried to narrow down in time for his next public appearance.

Hubert loathed vanity on principle alone, but he was enough of a hypocrite to encourage it in Ferdinand when he reaped the benefits like this.

“I don’t know… should I have picked a better colour?” Ferdinand asked half to himself as he turned on the spot once again, eyes never leaving his shirtless reflection. The trousers, some silk affair with a pale golden colour hung loosely around his thighs. Hubert didn’t care for them, he preferred it when Ferdinand wore something tighter.

Like the actual tights.

The uninteresting trousers only came down to Ferdinand’s knees and from there on Hubert’s attention was easily grabbed. A pair of white tights hugged the cavalier’s calves so tight they were close to bursting, leaving a subtle but noticeable line along the powerful muscle beneath. On his feet were a pair of shoes that barely reached his ankles and a high heel that rivaled that of Ferdinand’s riding boots, the new fad in menswear that had taken Enbarr with storm.

When Ferdinand had first slipped them on and taken a few experimental steps Hubert had been both surprised and mortified that his first thought had been _‘Step on me’._

Hubert bit his bottom lip as Ferdinand flexed his ankle, displaying a graceful curve to his shin and foot for a few seconds. He wanted to go up to him, get down on his knees and show Ferdinand what he really thought of those trousers and how much he wanted him out of them. He wanted to feel if the tights were as soft as they looked and perhaps, if he begged so prettily in that way that made Ferdinand melt from the perceived submission, he could find out if those heels felt as sharp and heavy on his dick as he--

“Hubert!” His attention snapped back with very little grace as Ferdinand called his name. “Are you here to help me, or are you here to stare at the ground?” Ferdinand huffed. “The least you could do is boost my ego and look a little higher,” the redhead muttered with a childish pout.

Hubert chuckled, shook his head and stood up. His husband’s eyes followed him, equal parts annoyed and inquiring as Hubert came closer in lazy, slow strides.

“The colour is fine, jewel of mine. A burlap sack is fine on you,” he teased making Ferdinand huff in annoyance. The redhead looked like he was about to say something, likely something about how Hubert was not taking things seriously before Hubert reached out and pulled his hips flush against his own. “I just prefer you without them,” Hubert purred as he slid his hands further and grabbed a shapely asscheek with each hand.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand yelped, a healthy blush already gracing his cheeks. With the heels they stood at equal height, perhaps Hubert was even a slight bit shorter now and _oh_ it tickled something in him he didn’t know he had. “Hubert, I am serious! I need to contact the tailor and return them if they are not good enough, I have to make an appearance at the gala held at the Opera house next week and you know how judgy their regulars--- oh…!”

Hubert hummed in response as his mouth had found a much better use at the base of his beloved’s neck, nipping and biting in tandem to his hands squeezing the tight buttocks hidden beneath such shapeless clothing. Skillfully and with hands experienced in the art of pleasing his husband he pulled soft gasps and minuscule moans from the redhead’s lips and left tiny red spots along his neck and shoulder.

“You should return them,” Hubert breathed and slipped his fingers beneath the waistband, “or at least take them off for now.”

Ferdinand sighed heavily and Hubert could practically hear him roll his eyes but he made no protest nor did he stop him as he slid the garment down, slowly getting down on his knees as he did so. Once they touched the ground, revealing Ferdinand’s powerful thighs encased in fabric and the high waistline of the tights Hubert pulled slightly at one of the shoes, urging Ferdinand to lift his foot so he could slip it off. He did so, a blush on his face as Hubert peppered his thighs with small kisses as the shoe came off, his hand grazing the foot with a feathery touch that made Ferdinand shudder. The second shoe followed this first and with a couple of small steps Ferdinand stepped out of his trousers and kicked them aside.

“You terrible man. Maybe I _will_ go to the gala in a burlap sack, see how that goes,” Ferdinand muttered, not without fondness. Hubert hummed, trailing his lips down to Ferdinand’s knees, to his calves, pressing his hands flat to the floor as he bowed lower and lower.

“And I would make love to you as you wore the sack, my dear. In front of the judgy fools who call themselves the experts, if you asked me to.” He pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to Ferdinand’s left foot, soaking the fabric with his spit as Ferdinand drew in a sharp breath.

“Do not test me, one day I will say yes to your teasing and then where will you be?” Ferdinand asked, lifting his foot slightly to push it against his husband’s face. Hubert didn’t bother holding back a sigh of pleasure, pressing kisses against the sole of Ferdinand’s foot.

Ferdinand shuddered again, something sudden and unreadable flashing across his face.

With a quick movement, Ferdinand moved his foot to the back of Hubert’s head, pressing down with his toes to urge him towards his other foot. Hubert happily obliged. This was where he felt he belonged after all. On all fours, bowed at the feet of someone to serve. Several open-mouthed kisses trailed over Ferdinand’s foot, the scent of his own spit mixed with cotton filling his nose as the stockings grew wetter and wetter under his tongue. Ferdinand flexed his toes at the back of Hubert’s neck, a heedy reminder of how Hubert was at his mercy.

Above him Ferdinand breathed heavily, eyes focused on him and only him.

It was addicting, how serving and submitting could make Hubert feel so powerful and in control.

Gracefully, Ferdinand moved his leg so his left foot was now under Hubert’s chin and used it to slowly get his husband to move back up on his knees. Hubert’s eyes were blown, his chest heaving already and a tent forming in his pants.

“Get undressed,” Ferdinand ordered, his commander voice laced with lust as he stepped behind Hubert. Urgently, Hubert obeyed. Shirt, trousers, boots, smallclothes, it all got thrown off him as if it burned. Order fulfilled, Hubert turned to where Ferdinand had perched himself at the edge of the bed.

“Come here, my darling,” he purred and pointedly tapped the spot in front of him with a gracefully extended leg. Hubert crawled, tantalized by the beautiful arc of Ferdinand’s instep, until he reached close enough to lay another kiss against his lover’s toes. One kiss, two, three. He took them into his mouth, hungrily allowing his tongue to explore the shape.

Ferdinand yelped, pulling his leg back sharply leaving Hubert feeling denied and desperate. Again, he found himself unable to read the expression on his face. His own disappointment must have been clearly visible because almost as suddenly as it had come the expression was gone, replaced with a confident smile.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ferdinand chastised, “do you think you have earned your reward yet?” he questioned, again letting his leg come down to tap on the floor. “Sit,” he commanded. Fire burned in Hubert’s gut as he assumed his position, on his knees with his legs spread and his cock standing proud and leaking. “Very good, my precious…” Ferdinand breathed.

Hubert shuddered as Ferdinand’s toes came down to caress the underside of his cock. Cold yet slick spit made the glide smoother, made for a delicious trepidation as they pressed on his balls just shy of too much pressure.

Hubert eyed Ferdinand’s erection, still trapped in the tights but nowhere near hidden. He spread his legs further as Ferdinand’s other foot joined in, moved in parallel with the first to rub and stroke him as they pleased.

“What are you thinking, my love?” Ferdinand asked, a much too innocent look on his face as his thigh muscles flexed to control the firm but gentle pressure against Hubert’s member.

“I’m thinking…” he breathed, needing a moment as his cockhead slid between a pair of toes, “I’m thinking about you.”

“Me?” Ferdinand had the audacity to look surprised.

“You,” he nodded, making a half-hearted thrust as the pair of feet made another pass along his length. “I’m thinking about how much I love you. How thankful I am that you indulge me.”

“You say that as if this isn’t giving me anything,” the redhead gasped, leaning back on one hand and letting the other come up to cup one of his tits. “Besides, I know you will return the favour. You will fuck me good after this, won’t you? Bite my tits, slap my ass, maybe choke me a little?” Hubert had to stifle a groan. “You like the tights, don’t you? I will get more. You could tear them, leave a hole between my legs so you have easy access…”

The image seared itself into Hubert’s mind, mounds of skin bursting out of the tight fabric for him to lavish with attention with his mouth, hands and cock and a big hole for Ferdinand’s ass to spill out of--

The imagery and a particularly good twist of Ferdinand’s ankles made him cum hard, thick ropes spurting out to coat Ferdinand’s feet and soak into the fabric of the tights. Groaning, hissing, calling out Ferdinand’s name he basked in the sensation knowing his husband’s eyes didn’t leave him for a second of it.

Panting, he let the calm of the afterglow wash over him, Ferdinand’s feet still pushing a delightful pressure onto his spent cock.

“I love you,” he breathed, taking one of the feet into his hand and lifting it up to his lips to lick it clean. A sound of protest came from his husband as he lifted his other hand to caress down the side of the foot.

“Hubert, sto-- AH!!”

Next thing he knew he was on his back, staring at the ceiling with a throbbing pain and a gloop of his own cum on his cheek.

“Hubert! Are you alright?” Ferdinand shouted, kneeling down at his side in an instant. “I’m sorry, I tried to warn you I--”

“You kicked me in the face?” Hubert asked, slightly unsure if he had understood what had just happened.

“I’m sorry!” Ferdinand looked close to tears.

“Huh,” Hubert mused. “An-and why is that?” Now Ferdinand was blushing.

“...’m ticklish,” he admitted.

Hubert stared from his place on the floor. “Huh,” he said again. Getting kicked by a equestrian was no small thing, maybe the dizziness was a post-orgasm thing but he couldn’t rule out a concussion just quite yet. He sat back up, with a bit of care. Ferdinand was still blushing.

“Are you okay?” Ferdinand asked hesitantly, a hand coming up to stroke the reddened cheek and clear off the mess he had left on it. Hubert leaned into the touch and kissed his wrist.

“It’ll take more than that to get me down,” he muttered.

“It _did_ get you down, Hubert.”

“Details…” Another few kisses followed, trailing down Ferdinand’s forearm.

“I feel really bad, should we go see Linhardt? Are you feeling dizzy?” Ferdinand asked, leaning into Hubert and letting his other hand comb through his dark locks as Hubert’s mouth moved further up to his bicep.

“I am alright, my darling. More importantly…” he muttered against his husband’s skin as his hands trailed softly up his hips. “... are you ticklish elsewhere?”

That was all the warning he gave before his fingers dug into Ferdinand’s ribcage, prompting a loud yell from the unguarded redhead. Falling to the floor together Hubert climbed on top of Ferdinand, straddling him and focusing his assault on the man’s torso.

“HUBERT!” Ferdinand shrieked in between laughs, face already red and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “I yield! Please Hubert, I yield!”

“Oh? And what do I get as a reward?” Hubert laughed, not pausing in his ministrations.

“Anything! Please, Hubert I--” Ferdinand interrupted himself with another round of laughter as Hubert ducked down and blew raspberries on his stomach as a coup de grace.

Laughter died down to a light chuckle after Hubert finally stopped. Ferdinand was still red in the face and every once in a while a short laugh bubbled up between the chuckles until finally he simply breathed deeply. A few drawn out “hoo” and “haa”s fell from his lips as Hubert simply…

Simply watched him.

Slowly, Hubert crawled back up to place a slow and loving kiss upon his husband’s lips. Gently they moved against one another, the languid drags of their tongues meeting and dancing.

“The trousers didn’t suit you,” Hubert said after a while, “but get more tights, different colours too.”

And Ferdinand laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun picturing Hubert trying to conceal or explain the bruise on his face the next day


End file.
